motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Age of Ultron
Avengers: Age of Ultron is a 2015 American superhero film directed by Joss Whedon and based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to ''The Avengers'' and the eleventh film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was released on May 1, 2015. A sequel, ''Avengers: Infinity War'', was released on April 27, 2018, with another sequel, Avengers: Endgame, released on April 26, 2019. Plot In the Eastern European country of Sokovia, the Avengers - Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton - raid a Hydra facility commanded by Barton Wolfgang von Strucker, who has been experimenting on humans using the scepter previously wielded by Loki. They encounter two of Strucker's test subjects - twins Pietro Maximoff, who has superhuman speed, and Wanda Maximoff, who can manipulate minds and project energy - and apprehend Strucker, while Stark retrieves Loki's scepter. Stark and Banner discover an artificial intelligence within the scepter's gem, and secretly decide to use it to complete Stark's "Ultron" global defense program. Ultron is unexpectedly sentient and, believing that he must eradicate humanity to save Earth, eliminates Stark's A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. and attacks the Avengers at their headquarters. Ultron escapes with the scepter, uses the resources in Strucker's Sokovia base to upgrade his rudimentary body and builds an army of robot drones. Having killed Strucker, he recruits the Maximoffs, who hold Stark responsible for their parents' deaths by his company's weapons, and go to the base of arms dealer Ulysses Klaue to obtain Wakandan vibranium. The Avengers attack Ultron and the Romanoffs, but Wanda subdues them with haunting visions, causing the Hulk (Banner) to rampage until Stark stops him with his anti-Hulk armor. The team is sent into hiding at a safe house following a worldwide backlash over the resulting destruction and the fears Wanda's hallucinations have incited. Thor departs to consult with Dr. Erik Selvig on the meaning of the apocalyptic future he saw in his hallucination, while Romanoff and Banner plan to flee together after realizing their mutual attraction to each other. However, Nick Fury arrives and encourages the team to form a plan to stop Ultron. In Seoul, Ultron forces the team's friend Dr. Helen Cho to use her synthetic tissue technology, together with vibranium and the scepter's gem, to perfect a new body for him. As Ultron uploads himself into the body, Wanda is able to read his mind; the Maximoffs turn against Ultron after discovering his plan for human extinction. Rogers, Romanoff, and Barton find Ultron and retrieve the synthetic body, but Ultron captures Romanoff. The Avengers fight amongst themselves while Stark secretly uploads J.A.R.V.I.S. - who is still operational after hiding from Ultron inside the Internet - into the synthetic body. Thor returns to help activate the body, explaining that the gem on its brow - one of the six Infinity Stones, the most powerful objects in existence - was part of his vision. This "Vision" and the Maximoffs accompany the Avengers to Sokovia, where Ultron has used the remaining vibranium to build a machine to lift a large part of the capital city skyward, intending to crash it into the ground to cause global extinction. Banner rescues Romanoff, who awakens the Hulk for the battle. The Avengers fight Ultron's army while Fury arrives in a Helicarrier with Maria Hill, James Rhodes, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to evacuate civilians. Pietro dies when he shields Barton from gunfire, and a vengeful Wanda abandons her post to destroy Ultron's primary body, which allows one of his drones to activate the machine. As the city plummets, Stark and Thor overload the machine and shatter the landmass. In the aftermath, the Hulk departs in a Quinjet, unwilling to endanger Romanoff by being with her, while the Vision confronts Ultron's last remaining body. Later, with the Avengers having established a new base run by Fury, Hill, Cho, and Selvig, Thor returns to Asgard to learn more about the forces he suspects have manipulated recent events. As Stark leaves and Barton retires, Rogers and Romanoff prepare to train new Avengers: Rhodes, the Vision, Sam Wilson, and Wanda. In a mid-credits scene, Thanos, dissatisfied by the failures of his pawns, dons a gauntlet and vows to retrieve the Infinity Stones himself. Cast * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/ Iron Man * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/ Hulk * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/ Captain America * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/ Hawkeye * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/ War Machine * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/ Quicksilver * Elisabeth Olson as Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch * Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. and Vision * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/ Falcon * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Stellan Skarsgard as Erik Selvig * James Spader as Ultron * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Henry Goodman as Dr. List * Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton * Claudia Jim as Helen Cho * Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue * Kerry Condon as the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Josh Brolin as Thanos Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Disney films Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers Category:Adventure films Category:Science-fiction films Category:2010s films Category:2015 films